Days of Summer
by Aranna Undomiel
Summary: On a warm summer's day, two boys meet at the pool... AU, where Blaine, Kurt and the Warblers meet Sebastian outside of Dalton.


**Days of Summer**

**By**

**Aranna Undomiel**

* * *

So this idea came to me last week, when it was finally a day worthy of calling summer ;) It gave me all those summer feels and I hope it will do the same for all of you :D

I've tried something different this time, instead of writing from one person's point of view, this time it's from 3 different persons. I've tried to make it as obvious as possible to let you know whose thoughts you're reading when. Let me know how the experiment turned out?

This is AU, since it is situated a few weeks after Kurt transferred to Dalton, which was at the start of the winter in the series and this is placed at the start of summer. Kurt and Blaine are just friends at this time…

Title comes from the song Days of Summer from A very Potter Sequel.

Hope you'll enjoy!

* * *

The weather had been rather disappointing so far this summer; looking more and more like spring had just given way for the autumn. So when things started looking up on a Thursday, with expectations of the sun shining and temperatures reaching up to the 30 °C until at least after the weekend; plans were immediately made…

* * *

Sighing deeply again, he looked at his watch, only to see it was just 5 minutes past the last time he checked, which meant it was still way too early to say goodbye.

He had been so excited for today; Blaine had approached him in the hallway yesterday, huge grin lighting up his face. Blaine had been bouncing on the balls of his feet in front of him and he could feel his heart skip a beat when _the_ smile was directed his way. "So…"Blaine had drawled, smile only growing as he did so, and he could feel himself starting to smile back, unable to resist the child-like enthusiasm. "So?" he prompted and Blaine immediately continued. "So, the weather is going to be great this weekend and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come to the beach or the pool or something?" Blaine beamed up at him and he surprised himself by saying he would love to go to the pool. "You sure you wouldn't rather go to the beach?" He hastily declined. Even Blaine Anderson's puppy-dog eyes were not enough to make him go there. Sand getting everywhere, the salt water ruining his hair and skin…He supressed a shudder. The pool he could do, especially with Blaine there to keep him company. Just because there was water, it didn't mean he'd have to go swimming right? He nodded happily at Blaine's 'I'll pick you up at two' and watched as the dark-haired boy skipped off to class. He spent the rest of the day fantasizing and preparing for his date with Blaine tomorrow.

He sighed again as he looked up from where he was positioned under the umbrella, his gaze falling on the group of boys currently occupying the large pool, loudly voicing their excitement. He couldn't have been more mistaken yesterday…

Blaine had been early, the knock at his door surprising him as he perfected the last strands of his hair. He opened the door to reveal a smiling Blaine. He felt the dark-haired boy's gaze sweep over his form, raising an eyebrow as the look of joy turned into one of uncertainty as Blaine took in his dark blue skinny jeans and white silk dress shirt. "You do know we're going to the pool right?" Blaine questioned and he suddenly felt a bit self-conscious, especially as he took in Blaine's outfit of black swimming trunks, black and white striped sleeveless shirt and leather flip-flops. Blaine was even wearing almost no hair gel today, causing his dark curls to escape from their usual prison. He swallowed thickly at the pretty sight in front of him and then answered Blaine's question. "There's no harm in looking good, is there?" Blaine shrugged and nodded, excitement returning to his eyes as he grabbed his hand. "Well come on then! Let's not waste the sun!"

When they had arrived at the pool, it hadn't been very busy yet, so it was easy enough to secure a somewhat private spot on the field of grass that surrounded three sides of the largest pool. As he quickly grabbed a deck chair from the tile-covered terrace on the fourth side, Blaine spread out his beach towel, raising an eyebrow as he set up the umbrella he had brought along. "My skin can't stand the sun" he felt the need to explain and Blaine just shrugged. Uncertainty clouding his mind, he positioned himself to his satisfaction. Conversation had flowed easily from then on and he felt himself relax. That was until about 20 minutes later Blaine's gaze travelled over his shoulder and he started waving enthusiastically. Looking over his shoulder too, he had to swallow against the overwhelming feeling of disappointment that this turned out to be anything but a date…

Seconds later bags were dropped and towels were spread out around them, excited chatter filling the air as the rest of the Warblers joined them.

* * *

Leaning his arms on the edge of the pool, he sighed as he looked at the lone figure reading a book under the umbrella. Heaving his body out of the water so he was sitting on the edge, legs still dangling in the cool water; a dark head appeared beside him. Nick opened his mouth to speak, but he was quickly silenced as Jeff pulled out his legs from underneath him. Nick came up spluttering, sending death glares at the blonde who was doubled over with laughter a safe distance away. Looking up at his chuckling, Nick tried again. "Where are you going?" He shrugged and looked over his shoulder at Kurt. Nick, who had followed his gaze, sighed, lounging on the edge beside him. "It's not your fault he's sitting there by his self, you know that right? You can't help it if he doesn't want to join in on the fun."

"I know, but I feel sort of guilty. I invited him, so the least I can do is go sit with him for a while so he doesn't feel left out…Right?" "I guess" Nick sighed. "You go ahead and I'll make the others follow soon. We all could do with something to eat I'm sure." Smiling gratefully at Nick, he got out and made his way over to where Kurt was sitting, still fully clothed. He felt his guilt grow at the grateful smile he received as he sank down on his towel. "You okay?" He asked and Kurt smiled. "Me and Vogue are doing great" he said, waving around his magazine for emphasis, before starting on to tell about what he just read. He sighed, closing his eyes as he basked in the sun, occasionally providing answers where he felt Kurt's tale requested it, until the sound of the Warblers approaching made him open his eyes again. He grinned at their antics as they made the way over to them. Nick was chasing Jeff, who was trying to find cover behind any of the other boys, but each time failing miserably.

Still laughing, his gaze swept over the pool until it landed on an unfamiliar form coming out of the water at the shallow part of the pool. The boy, who appeared to be around their age, was tall and lean as he ascended from the water via the steps. He swallowed thickly, unable to tear his eyes away as the boy swept back his rather long, darkened, hair with one hand, shaking off the excess water. The sun glistened of the water on his bronzed chest, shining like diamonds as the small rivulets of water followed their path downwards along the ridges of well-defined muscles to where a barely discernible trace of dark blond hair disappeared into forest green swimming trunks. The boy suddenly raised his eyes and green eyes locked with his own. Ducking his head down, he could feel the heat rising on his cheeks, embarrassed at being caught staring. Risking raising his head again, his gaze was once again caught by the stranger's, as he was now walking past them. Smiling apologetically at him, he hoped the stranger would take no offense. He ducked his head in response to the suggestive wink he received, feeling his cheeks heat up even more.

Trent distracted him from further embarrassment by asking him if he wanted anything to eat or drink. Mumbling a reply, he felt strangely disappointed for not having been able to see where the green-eyed boy had headed to.

Ensuring himself the Warblers' attention was not on him, he started to look around the pool in what he hoped was an inconspicuous way. It didn't take him long to locate the other boy. The stranger was towelling dry his hair, front facing him. As if he realised he was being watched, again, the green eyes raised and captured his once more. A smirk forming on the boy's face, he started to slowly drag the towel over his shoulder to the tips of his fingers, before moving it slowly back up to his chest. Not once breaking eye contact, the taller boy slowly began stroking down his sides, slowing down even more as he reached the edge of his trunks, pulling them down slightly to reveal sharp hipbones, before the towel and his hand slowly moved back to his chest. The look in the green eyes was teasing him, challenging him, and he was unable to break his eyes away from the sight.

He felt his face heat up and his throat go dry and something stirred in the pit of his stomach as his breathing became a bit uneven. He slowly became aware of someone calling his name, but wasn't able to respond until he was shaken by his shoulder, finally tearing his eyes away from the green-eyed boy. "Are you feeling okay? Your face is all red and sweaty?" Broken out of his trance, he looked up into the confused face of Kurt. "Uhm, yeah I'm fine" He rasped and he was very grateful the rest of the Warblers had left to get food, because he was sure they wouldn't have been fooled that easily. "Just sunburn and the heat is bothering me a bit. I think I'll go swim some laps to cool off…"

Jumping up hastily, he nearly marched over to the 50-metre pool, refusing to look up as he passed by the stranger, but he could not help but hear the chuckling that followed him as he did so…

* * *

He let his eyes follow the dark-haired boy as he almost ran to the water, stopping himself at the last moment from letting out an appreciative whistle as the shorter boy dove into the water, giving him a nice view of the blushing boy's rear. Smirking to himself in satisfaction at the reaction he had managed to get out of the other boy, he stretched out on his towel. It had been a while since someone had looked at him like that, if he were honest. And he had to admit, it was quite nice to be admired for once, instead of just lusted after. He watched as the dark-haired boy reached the poolside closest to him again, resting for a moment with his hands gripping the edge, hazel eyes roaming around until they landed on him. The boy, realising he had been caught, again, blushed deeply and smiled shyly, before ducking back underwater for another lap. Undeniably intrigued, he wandered over to the pool's edge, positioning himself cross-legged in front of the lane the boy was swimming in. The boy's last action had made him want to know more, want to see more. _Because yeah, that whole bashful school-boy thing? Superhot!_

Leaning back on his arms, he basked in the sun's heat, listening for signs of the boy reaching his position with his eyes closed. It didn't take long before the sounds of water being displaced became louder, until they fell silent and with an exhale of air the other boy surfaced. He lazily opened one eye and smirked at the dark-haired boy, who breathed a startled "Hi?" in response. Opening his other eye, he slowly stretched, grinning wickedly as the boy in the water followed his movements, before he looked down swiftly, blush covering his cheeks. "Hey yourself. I couldn't help but notice you were enjoying the view and who am I to deny you the opportunity. It's even better up close…" He winked and then smirked as the hazel-eyed boy stuttered out a response. "Uhm…well…yeah. Sorry?"

"No need to be sorry, Killer. But I have to insist you return me the favour. You're not too bad to be looking at yourself" He threw in his best suggestive leer, but the other boy just looked relieved to hear this. Hazel eyes locking on his, he was surprised to see a genuinely happy smile form on the other's face and then he nearly went cross-eyed staring at the hand that had appeared in front of his face, water dripping from tan skin. "I'm Blaine, by the way"

He hesitantly shook the other boy's hand, feeling a little thrown off guard by this action. He quickly stood up, trying to get back control over the situation. He dove into the pool, over Blaine's head, coming up right behind him, before whispering in his ear. "You can call me anything you want…" Startled, Blaine spun around, a puzzled expression in his hazel eyes, before he started to chuckle, which soon turned into a heartfelt laugh, and he could not help the insecurity washing over him as he felt he was being ridiculed.

Turning towards him, Blaine's eyes sparkled with mirth as he leaned in closer, so close he could feel the shorter boy's body heat against him and he had to fight the urge to move back a little. Blaine's breath tickled against his skin and his ear as he started whispering too. "Does that line ever work for you?"

Pulling back startled, he swallowed thickly, looking into amused hazel eyes, before replying, in what he hoped to be a very dignified tone. "Yes it does! Very often so!" He swam away from Blaine with long lazy strokes, trying to stop the thoughts swirling through his head. _Damn that boy is something else indeed…_

"Hey, wait! Hey?" He purposefully ignored the other boy, trying to regain control once again. _How does this boy manage to throw me off balance without even knowing me…?_

Feeling the other boy's presence closing in, he started to swim a little faster, but so did Blaine, until at last they were swimming side by side, their strokes unconsciously mirroring each other so they would fit together in the small lane. For a while they swam like that, even turning at the same time and he was surprised to find he rather enjoyed this calm mood. Noticing Blaine was slowing them down a bit; he looked up at the other boy, raising one eyebrow in question. Blaine looked back with a serious expression on his face. "I'm sorry if I said anything to insult you." He just shrugged. "I've heard worse…" He tried to sound suggestive, but by Blaine's contemplating look he guessed he didn't really succeed. Deciding to stop the possibility of questions following this statement, he picked up his pace, pleased to see Blaine lagging behind. This lasted only a moment, before Blaine sped up too and he ended up next to him again, grinning at him. He swam a little faster again and once more Blaine accepted the challenge, hazel eyes sparkling with excitement. This time it was Blaine who increased his speed, looking back at him with a challenge in his eyes as he ducked under the divider and started to swim in the next lane.

His own grin growing predatory, he advanced on Blaine's position, who responded by throwing his whole body into the battle. Soon they were racing side by side through the water, neither boy willing to give the other one inch. As they reached the turning point and started on the last lap back, he swore he could hear people cheering them on. ´Go Blaine!' And 'Go Not-Blaine!' Not being able to remember the last time he had felt this exhilarated, he poured every last ounce of speed he had left in his body into moving faster.

When he finally reached the pool's edge, he immediately pulled his head out of the water and looked to his right, to find Blaine resurfacing at nearly the same time. Both boys were panting heavily, clutching the edge of the pool to stay afloat, but he was sure he was beaming just as much as Blaine was. Their eyes locked and he swore his heart skipped a beat, before he cursed himself for reacting this foolishly. _He did not do attraction!_

Blaine seemed to notice his shift in mood, but before he could ask anything, they were both hauled out of the water by strong hands and he suddenly found himself surrounded by a group of guys who were yelling excitedly, clapping him on his shoulder to congratulate him with his race against Blaine. He realised they must be the boys he had seen sitting with Blaine when he first caught his eye and he felt that he was quite at ease in their presence, surprising enough. Small talk continued and he could not help but steal a glance towards Blaine once in a while, pleasantly surprised to find his hazel eyes shining back at him every time. Once again his throat closed up in something akin to fear at this loss of control and he tried to slip back into the role he was most comfortable with.

Slinging an arm around the shorter boy's shoulders, he leaned in close and whispered in Blaine's ear. "Great stamina, Killer. I know a few ways we could put that to good use…" He trailed his hand down from Blaine's shoulder along his spine, as he subtly licked his ear shell. "I'm Sebastian, by the way" He smirked as Blaine's eyes momentarily closed, his breath shuddering out.

Slightly dilated hazel eyes fixed on his and Blaine opened his mouth to respond, but before he could, he felt Blaine's body being pulled away from him, accompanied by a high-pitched voice saying: "Blaine, I'd like to go home now. Can you take me?" Glaring at whoever dared to interrupt him, he raised a surprised eyebrow as he took in the feminine looking boy hanging from Blaine's right arm, glaring right back at him.

Raising an unimpressed eyebrow in the unknown boy's direction, he scowled as Blaine answered the boy. "Sure Kurt, I'll be right there." His glare intensified as _Kurt_ waltzed off, not before throwing a self-satisfied smirk in his direction. He quickly schooled his expression when Blaine turned back to face him, a torn look on his face. "I…I have to go, he came here with me." Telling himself that the feeling now washing over him had nothing to do with disappointment, he quickly shut down all his feelings and reapplied his stoic mask. "Sure Killer, go ahead. It's been fun while it lasted" And maybe it was even better this way, he thought. Sebastian Smythe did not do feelings and this situation was starting to head in that direction way too fast for his comfort. "No hard feelings here. Go take the missus home"

He turned to leave, but Blaine's next hesitant words stopped him. "He's not…my boyfriend, that is". He cursed his betraying heart for feeling such joy at those words. "Oh" He breathed, cursing himself even more for this reaction, willing himself to stop with this nonsense immediately for both their sakes. Something unreadable crossed Blaine's face before a small grin formed. "So, maybe I'll see you again?"

_YES!_ His heart screamed but he managed to stop himself from saying that out loud. Hearing the hopeful tone in the other boy's voice, he already hated himself for what he was going to do next. But it was better to do it now, to minimize the heartbreak, which was bound to happen if he let this continue any longer…

He was no good for Blaine, he would be better off without him and far away, his dreams and heart still intact. He did not deserve the disaster that was him….

So he adopted an indifferent look, turning away from Blaine as he spoke, not wanting to risk his eyes giving him away. "Yeah, maybe. One never knows what the future holds." Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Blaine's hopeful look crumble and his heart clenched painfully. "Oh…okay. I've got to go; I guess…It was nice meeting you, Sebastian." Blaine said quietly, trying to catch his eye, which he refused to let happen. "I know" he drawled and Blaine nodded sadly, before slowly walking towards where his friends were waiting.

Sebastian followed him with his eyes, careful not to let Blaine see, gaze lingering on the dark-haired boy's back until he had left the pool's grounds. Swallowing thickly, he pulled on his shirt, stuffing his towel in his bag_. It was for the best this way._ He nodded, trying to convince himself, but the hole in the walls around his heart told another story…

* * *

THE END

* * *

This turned out to be considerably longer than I expected and well, if I didn't know it by now, I am officially incapable of writing happy stories! This was meant to a happy summer story, but my muse can't help herself and hijacked Sebastian to make him act the way he did.

Seriously, I had a very happy ending in mind when I started, but it just ran away and no matter how fast I ran after it (admittedly not that fast, way too warm for exercise, but still ;) ), there was no catching it.

Hope you all still like it! I would love to know your thoughts about this, reviews make my day :D


End file.
